Liquid crystal displays (LCD) dominate the markets of televisions and mobile electronic products. Over the years, manufacturers have focused on continuously reducing the cost of large-scale manufacture of the liquid crystal displays (LCD), so that they become a ubiquitous commodity.
Usually, richer colors of the liquid crystal display (LCD) can be achieved through certain technologies, though being extremely costly. For example, there has emerged a display technology based on organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), with which richer colors and, in some cases, lower energy consumption can be achieved, although it would cost a much higher price.
The same effect can also be achieved by simply adding a layer of nanometer materials. For example, the display effect can be improved with a quantum strip embedded with spherical quantum dots of nanometer size. The color gamut of a liquid crystal display (LCD) with the above quantum strip can be comparable to that of an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and this can be achieved without any modification in the manufacturing process and thus without much increase in the cost.
Nowadays, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) used in mobile electronic devices all adopt a group of light emitting diodes on the back of the device as white light sources. The light passing through is controlled by the liquid crystal, and different colors are presented with a color filter. However, since white light sources are very expensive, blue light-emitting diodes are generally used in displays, and are covered with fluorescent powder to emit white light.
The fluorescent powder can be replaced with the previous mentioned quantum strip. A part of the blue light emitted by the diodes can be converted into red light and green light through quantum dots in the quantum strip. Compared with the white light emitted by the backlight in a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), larger amount of red light, green light and blue light would pass through the color filter, resulting in a brighter display and a richer color.
FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal cross section diagram of a common quantum strip in the prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a transversal cross section diagram of a common quantum strip in the prior art. With reference to FIG. 2, a quantum strip 10 generally includes an interior functional portion 13 for implementing its functionality, and a package portion 14 enclosing the functional portion 13, wherein the functional portion 13 is generally made from a material formed with quantum dots while the package portion 14 is generally made of glass.
Therefore, with reference to FIG. 1, it can be seen that the quantum strip 10 is divided, along its longitudinal direction, into an effective region 11 located in the middle part to implement its functionality and ineffective regions 12 located on both sides. The light-emitting effect of the backlight would be influenced if the effective region 11 is shifted, rotated or shielded. If the package portion 14 is damaged, the functional portion 13 would undergo a physical damage, or would be damaged by the heat dissipated from the interior of the display. Thus, the arrangement of the quantum strip would raise some risks, which cannot be effectively avoided in the liquid crystal displays in the prior art.
First, since the quantum strip is usually packaged with glass, it can be easily damaged. Second, certain amount of heat would be dissipated from a display during its operation, which could further damage the quantum strip. Third, the quantum strip could be subjected to, for example, displacement, bending or deflection during the process of manufacturing, transportation, movement or the like of the display. Each of the above-mentioned situations would lead to the result that the whole light emitted by the backlight of the display fails to meet related requirements, eventually causing an unsatisfactory display effect of the whole display.